One Mistake
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Kalian gila, kalian jahat, kalian tak punya perasaan. Kalian.. itukah yang namanya keluarga? Tidak kalian bukan siapa-siapa aku akan datang lagi pada kalian. Aku akan membalas semuanya, semua yang kalian lakukan padaku. "Tak sadarkah kalian? Kalian telah melahirkan seorang monster." OC/OOC.Typo(s) Review ya..
1. Chapter 1

"ONE MISTAKE"

-=Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang..

Rate : T (bisa berubah nanti)

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk..

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(bakal lama)

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,

Summary : Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Kalian gila, kalian jahat, kalian tak punya perasaan. Kalian.. intukah yang namanya keluarga? Tidak kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi akan datang lagi pada kalian. Aku akan membalas semuanya, semua yang kalian lakukan padaku. **Tak sadarkah kalian? Kalian telah melahirkan seorang manster.**

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

"TSUNA"

"Tsuna.. bangun.. bangun kau anak bodoh.." teriak seorang wanita dari luar pintu kamar Tsuna gedoran pintu terdengar bertalu-talu. Sangat keras. "Anak bodoh cepat kau bangun" perintah wanita itu.

"ehk.." Tsuna bangkit dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam yang ada di meja nakas, 'pukul 06.30 ya' bocah manis itu hanya bisa menghelang nafasnya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, membuka pintu itu untuk memberi tahu ibunya—orang yang sedari tadi menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya—bahwa ia sudah bangun.

Cklek..

"Cepat kau mandi dan siapkan sarapan" perintah wanita itu pada Tsuna. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian di tengah pintu kamarnya. Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam

Tsuna, atau Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah bocah berumur 8 tahun, tahun ini ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar. Ia anak yang manis dengan perawakan mungil rambut coklat yang sama dengan iris matanya. Namun tak ada kebahagian yang biasa diberikan pada anak seusiannya. Ibunya—wanita yang meninggalkannya tadi—sangat tidak suka dengannya meski ia anak kandungnya.

Nana Sawada sangat membenci Tsuna, ia lebih perhatian pada Yoshimitsu Sawada—adik kembar Tsuna. Yoshimitsu Sawada selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan adiknya lebih tinggi darinya, jika Tsuna manis maka Yoshi tampan. Yoshi pun membenci Tsuna karena menurut Yoshi, Tsuna memiliki apa yang seharusnya miliknya. Sedangkan sang ayah Iimitsu Sawada lebih menyukai Yoshi dan tak pernah mengakui keberadaan Tsuna.

Sebenarnya semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi jika kejadian dua tahun yang lalu tak perna ada.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Two Years Ago

Tsuna tengah bermain ditaman bersama Yoshi dan kedua orang tuanya. Nana dan Iimitsu hanya memandang Tsuna dan Yoshi yang tengah tertawa gembira di bak pasir. Dua bocah berusia enam tahun itu menunjukkan sorot bahagia.

"Tsu-kun Yo-kun mau kemana..?" Tanya Nana pada Tsuna dan Yoshi yang tengah berjalan bersama menjauh dari mereka. Mendengar seruan sang ibu keduanya berbalik melihat sang ibu. Senyum masih berkembang dikeduanya. "Kami mau jalan jalan Kaa-san.." jelas Yoshi pada Nana.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya.." ucap sang ibu pada mereka berdua. Yang dibalas dengan angukan kepala lalu melangkahkan kaki lagi. "Mereka sudah besar ya pa.." adunya pada sang suami.

"Ya ma.. tak terasa mereka sudah enam tahun. Tahun depan mereka akan masuk sekolah dasar" ucap Iimitsu bangga. Inilah impiannya memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, istri yang cantik dan setia serta dua putra yang manis.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

"Nii-san lihat.." Yoshi menunjuk sebuah apel yang mengantung rendah di pohon. "Aku mau itu Nii-san" rajuk Yoshi pada Tsuna. Tsuna tahu maksut sang adik, ia ingin Tsuna ambilkan apel itu, tapi ia juga ingin apel itu.

"Baiklah.. tapi nanti kita bagi dua ya.." kata Tsuna. Yoshi hanya menganguk antusias..

Tsuna menuju di bawah tempat apel yang mengantung, di berusaha mengambilnya. Meloncat-loncat mencoba mengapai apel. Dan..

HAAPP..

"dapat.." Tsuna tersenyum saat melihat apel telah berpindah ketangannya. "Lihat Yoshi.." menunjukkan apelnya pada sang adik.

Yoshi pun mendekati lalu mengambil apel itu. "Ini untuk Yoshi ya.." ucapnya lalu berlari sambil tertawa. Yoshi ingin mengoda sang kakak yang manis.

"Yak Yoshi.. kan apelnya kita bagi dua.." protes Tsuna mengeraj Yoshi yang berlari semakin Jauh. "Yoshi..Tunggu…"

Yoshi masih tertawa melihat sang kakak mengejarnya "Ayo Nii-san tangkap aku..hihihi.." Yoshi terkikik geli.

\

"Yak.." Tsuna mempercepat larinya, matanya masih tertuju pada adiknya yang tengah berada tiga meter di depannya. Hingga..

CKIITTTT

BRUUKKKK

"YOSHIII…."

Yoshi terserempet mobil yang tengah melaju di jalan, tadi ia tak melihat jika akan ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah selatan. Tsuna menghampiri Yoshi.."Yoshi kau tak apa.. Yoshi" ditepuk-tepuknya wajah sang adik..

"Maaf aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap sang pengemudi mobil pada Tsuna yang tengah memangku kepala adiknya.

"Yo..Yoshi.."

"Uhgg..Ni-nii-san.." gumam Yoshi lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tsuna. Yoshi mulai membuka manic matanya.

"Yosh-"

"Astaga..Yo-kun apa yang terjadi?" terlihat Nana yang tengah berlari menghampiri Tsuna, Yoshi dan sang pengemudi. Iimitsu ada di belakangnya ikut berlari menuju putra mereka.

"Yoshi.."

Iimitsu menemui sang pengemudi, mengajak untuk berbicara agak menjauh dari putra dan istrinya. Sedangkan Nana langsung menuju Yoshi dan mengendongnya. "Kaa-san.."

"Yo-kun kenapa bisa seperti ini..? kau juga Tsuna kenapa kau tak menjaga adikmu.." ucap Nana sedikit meninggikan suaranya dari biasanya.

"Kaa-san ak-"

"Kaa-san Yoshi tadi dikejar Nii-san, karena Nii-san ingin mengambil apel yang Yoshi dapat dari pohon yang ada di taman" adu Yoshi pada sang ibu sambil menyelipkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehar Nana.

"Tsuna tidak melakukan itu Kaa-san. Tadi Tsuna yang-" pejelasan Tsuna terpotong ditengah-tengah karena bentakan Nana.

"Kau itu bagaimana Tsuna? Kenapa kau mengejar adikmu? Dan mau mengambil apel miliknya.. kau kan kakak seharusnya kau menggalah sedikit pada Yo-chan. Lihat Yo-kun jadi terserempetkan" Bentak Nana

"Ta-tapi Tsuna tidak meng-"

"Dan jangan pernah berbohong Tsunayoshi.. Ibu dan ayah tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbohong.." Lanjut sang ibu. Tsuna hanya diam, ucapannya saja tak dipercaya oleh sang ibu. Hanya satu yang menjadi pertanyaannya kenapa Yoshi berbohong.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Kerena kejadian itu perlakuan Nana dingin pada Tsuna.. Yoshi pun jadi tak begitu mendekat pada Tsuna. Namun Tsuna masih mennyayangi adik kecilnya itu, ia selalu mau jika diajak main Yoshi tapi lama-kelamaan di saat Yoshi melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan membuat orang tuanya marah, ia akan menyalahkan sang kakak. Sedangkan sang kakak tak pernah bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dari pecahnya vas kesayangan Nana, Hilangnya berkas penting milik Iimitsu, rusaknya bunga-bunga di taman rumah dan kejadian lainnya yang dilakukan oleh Yoshi. Maka Yoshi akan menyalahkan Tsuna. Semakin lama ia semakin kesal pada Yoshi namun Tsuna tak bisa apa-apa, hal itu membuatnya penutup diri dari keluarganya.

Kebencian Yoshi pada Tsuna semakin besar saat di kelas satu Sekolah Dasar, Tsuna lebih pintar darinya dan Kyoko lebih menyukai sang kakak. Kyoko adalah gadis yang sangat disukai Yoshi namun Kyoko lebih tertarik pada Tsuna yang pintar dan baik. Hal itu yang membuatnya membenci Tsuna. Yoshi selalu berusaha membuat sosok Tsuna sangat buruk dimata teman-temannya, entah rencana-rencana licik apa yang akan diterima Tsuna.

Dan itu membuat Tsuna semakin dibenci oleh teman-temannya akibat Yoshi. Bahkan Kyoko pun mulai tak mau berdekatan dengannya. Orang tuanya juga semakin membencinya. Hingga semuanya menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia hanya sendirian.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Tsuna telah selesai mandi ia pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya ah bukan rasanya di sini ia hanyalah orang asing yang menumpang. Ia mulai tak mau mengakui Nana dan Iimitsu sebagai orang tua bahkan Yoshi sudah tak perna ia akui sebagai adik sejak ia semakin sering dijadikan alasan kesalahannya.

Tsuna menyiapkan semua bahan masakan yang akan ia buat. Pagi ini ia tak membuat sesuatu yang susah ia hanya membuat Pencake saja juga menyiapkan Kopi untuk Iimitsu, Teh untuk Nana dan Jus apel untuk Yoshi. Bahkan sekarang ia tak pernah lagi sarapan bersama keluarganya ia selalu mengambil sarapannya lalu memakannya dikamar setelah itu berangkat. Nana dan Iimitsu tak pernah menghiraukan apa yang Tsuna lakukan, yang penting Tsuna mau membuatkan sarapan membersihkan rumah dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lainnya. Bukankah Tsuna sudah seperti seorang pembantu di rumah itu?.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Tsuna membuka pintu lokernya untuk menggambil sepatu ganti, tapi sebuah benda tajam mengores telapak tangannya hingga membuatnya darah mengucur dari sana. Tsuna tak menjerit kesakitan ataupun meringis. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua ini sejak teman-temannya membencinya.

Dipakainya wabaki yang ia ambil, lalu pergi menuju toilet untuk membersihkan darah ditanagannya yang masih terus mengucur mengotori lantai. Ia tak perduli dengan lantai koridor yang ia kotori dengan tetepan darahnya, nanti pasti akan dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah.

Selesai membersihkan tangannya dan membelitnya dengan perban yang selalu ia bawa ditasnya. Tsuna berjalan ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

In The Class

Tsuna membuka pintu kelas. Lalu

BUKKK

Penghapus papan tulis mendarat langsung pada mukanya, membuat muka manis itu putih tertutup kotoran kapur. ia masih tak perduli ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku pojok dekat jendela lalu membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna oranye miliknya.

"Hei Deme-Tsuna.. kau masih berani masuk sekolah hah..?" ucap seorang anak padanya diikuti tawa oleh penghuni kelas lainnya.

"Iya..kenapa kau tak keluar saja dari sekolah ini, Kau membuat kelas ini selalu apes.. kau tahu" hardik gadis yang duduk di tengah gerombolan gadis-gadis popular yang ada dikelasnya.

"kau benar.. disetiap ada Deme-Tsuna pasti semuanya akan berantakan.. benar-benar pembawa sial" sahut gadis lainnya.

Tsuna tak pernah lagi menangapi mereka, ia hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Jika ia membalas semua ejekan dan bully yang ia terima. Itu akan membuat mereka semakin senang dan semakin parah. Namun jika ia diam saja mungkin lama kelamaan semuanya akan berhenti. Meski ia tak yakin untuk Yoshi.

"ayo.. Tsuna.. tak bisa membalas hah..?" ucap anak lainnya diiringi suara tawa yang semakin keras saja. Tsuna masih tak menghiraukan mereka, menurutnya pemandangan langit di luar jendela lebih menarik dari pada anak-anak yang tengah mengejekya.

"dasar Pecundang.."

"Apa kau bisu dan tuli,,? Deme Tsuna?"

"Sekali Deme.. maka tetap akan menjadi seorang Deme"

"Dia takut membalas kita.. dasar penakut"

"dasar Deme Tsuna.. bukankah Yoshi lebih baik dari Tsuna.. kasihan Yoshi harus punya saudara kembar seperti dia.."

Tsuna masih tak menghiraukan mereka. Anak-anak itu mulai geram dengan sifat Tsuna.. "Teman-teman lebih baik kita pergi saja. Tak usah mengurus seorang Deme seperti dia..dasar anak aneh.." cetus salah satu siswa yang di jawab anggukan oleh lainnya.

"Kau benar mungkin dia sudah benar-benar gila.." salah satu siswi berkata sambil menunjuk Tsuna. Lalu anak-anak lainnya mulai bubar menuju bangkunya masing-masing karena jam menunjukkan pukul 8.40 tandanya 10 menit lagi akan bel.

Lalu Yoshi pun datang.. ia menyapa semua teman-temannya dan dibalas senang oleh anak-anak lainnya. Lalu Yoshi melirik Tsuna yang ada di bangku pojok belakang. Ia hanya menyungingkan seringai. Yoshi sedari tadi sudah ada di depan pintu kelas, ia tak masuk karena ingin mendengar semua ejekan untuk Tsuna. Dan ia senang mendengar dan melihat semua itu. Ia melebarkan seringainya, sepertinya ia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk menjatuhkan sang kakak lagi. Dan sudah tak sabar untuk mejalankannya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**TBC/End?**

Hai Hai Minna-San

Ini Fic pertama Yuki di KHR

Ah senengnya bisa nulis ni cerita…^^

Gimana? Menurut kalian? Ini Fic pantes gak buat dilanjutin?

Buat Senpai-Senpai di sini mohon bantuannya ya..^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu..

**Review Please **


	2. Chapter 2

"ONE MISTAKE"

-=Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang..

Rate : M

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk..

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(bakal lama)

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,

Summary : Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Kalian gila, kalian jahat, kalian tak punya perasaan. Kalian.. intukah yang namanya keluarga? Tidak kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi akan datang lagi pada kalian. Aku akan membalas semuanya, semua yang kalian lakukan padaku. **Tak sadarkah kalian? Kalian telah melahirkan seorang monster.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read…oke..^^**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Tsuna berjalan pulang ke rumah, tidak-tidak menurut Tsuna itu bukan rumahnya itu neraka. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari rumah itu, pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Tidak lagi melihat wajah-wajah mantan keluarganya. Tapi ia masih 8 tahun, ia masih belum bisa hidup sendiri. Selama ia masih bisa sedikit lagi bertahan ia akan menguatkan diri disana. Jika ia sudah lebih besar ia berjanji akan pergi dari sana. Ya.. ia berjanji.

Tsuna yang berjalan ditemani keheningan tak pernah menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sudah lama memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Suara musik memenuhi kediaman Keluarga Sawada. Musik Rock keras dari kamar sang anak bungsu keluarga Sawada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoshimitsu Sawada. Anak egois yang selalu ingin menang sendiri dan tak pernah mau mengalah, baginya dunia seperti berpusat padanya. Ia tak pernah menghargai seseorang kecuali orang itu berguna untuknya. Bahkan ia tak pernah mau mengakui jika ia salah, ia salalu benar. Itu menurutnya.

Di kamar selebar 8x7 meter itu banyak barang-barang mewah, dari ranjang seukuran Queen size dengan Bed Line Biru tua terbuat dari sutra. meja nakas, meja belajar, rak buku dan almari yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani dicat coklat mengkilat indah. Satu unit komputer di letakkan di sebuah meja kusus komputer yang ada dikiri meja belajar. Bahkan lantai kamar berkarper Biru dongker dengan bahan mahal. Serta AC terpasang juga disana.

Sangat berbeda dengan kamar sang kakak, Tsunayoshi. Yang semua hal yang ada disana hanya benda-benda sederhana atau bekas Yoshi. Ranjang kecil, meja belajar kecil kecil, bahkan kamar Tsuna hanya berukuran 4x5 meter saja.

Yoshi tengah tidur-tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Komputernya adalah sumber kebisingan yang melanda rumah itu. Yoshi tengah berpikir sekarang, ia menyusun rencana kapan waktu yang tepat ia mengerjai Dame-Tsuna.

"Akan Menyenangkan membuat hidup Dame-Tsuna semakin sengsara." Yoshi bergumam lirih, memasang seringai diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar melihat raut malu dan tersiksa di wajah menyedihkan kakaknya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Tsuna memasuki rumah dengan kantong belanja di tangannya, sudah hal biasa ia pergi ke supermarket saat pulang untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Nana benar-benar menyuruhnya memasak semua makanan untuk mereka bertiga Yoshi hanya tertawa dan Imitsu tak pernah perduli. Tsuna saat setahun yang lalu selalu bertanya apakah ia bukan anak kandung keluarga ini, melihat perlakuan mereka padanya.

Tsuna bahkan sudah capek bertanya sekarang, karena tak akan pernah ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan belanjaannya lalu pergi kekamar untuk menganti seragamnya.

Dengan sebuah kaos oranye dan celana coklat panjang ia kembali kedapur untuk memasak makan malam. Nana akan marah jika ia membuat makanan yang tak enak atau Gosong. Dan hukuman untuknya saat ia melakukan hal itu adalah terkurung di kamar tanpa makan sampai besok pagi harinya.

Suara musik yang keras tidak dihiraukannya ia sudah bisa dengan keadaan rumah yang bising gara-gara ulah Yoshi. Telingannya telah kebal dengan kebisingan itu, bahkan cari-maki yang selalu ia dapat dari Nana tak pernah ia perdulikan lagi.

**. **

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Tsuna hanya dapat makanan sisa saat makan malam, bahkan ia tak diizinkan makan di meja makan, ia akan makan di dapur setelah Yoshi dang keluarganya selesai makan malam. Tsuna tak pernah lagi mengeluh dengan hal itu, jika ia mengeluh tentang makan besok, ia tak akan mendapat jatah sarapan. Dan ia tak mau itu.

'Hemm..kayaknya tugas udah selesai semua' batin Tsuna.

Tsuna melihat jam dinding 'pukul 8 malam' lalu ia segera pergi ke kamarnya. Kamarnya tak seperti Yoshi yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamar Tsuna terletak di lantai satu dekat dapur dan pintu belakang. Jadi maklum saja kamar Tsuna yang kecil, kan itu kamar memang dibuat untuk pembantu.

Tsuna membaca buku-bukunya. Karena PR sudah selesai, jadi ia santai-santai saja. tapi untuk membuat PRnya selamat dari Yoshi, ia menyelipkan buku tugasnya dibelakang meja belajar. Jika tidak seperti ini, bisa-bisa Yoshi akan membuatnya dihukum guru.

Tsuna menunggu jam menunjukkan pukul 9. Ia akan pergi sebentar ketaman. Itu sudah rutinitasnya untuk menenangkan diri, duduk di kursi taman sambil memadang langit malam. 'Semoga saja malam ini tak mendung' batinnya.

Saat pukul 9, Tsuna mengendap-endap ke pintu belajang lalu mengambil kunci cadangnya yang ia punya. Lalu meloncati pagar belakang rumah, ia akan bertemu jalan setapak kecil mungkin hanya selebar setengah meter. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Taman.

Ia akan tenang jika sudah ditaman, disini ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Semua nasib buruknya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

1 minggu selanjutnya

Tsuna berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, ia sedikit ganjal dengan Yoshi beberapa hari ini. Yoshi tak menganggunya. Itu aneh, biasanya ia kan mengangu Tsuna. tapi beberapa hari ini ia tidak menganggunya. Perasaannya tak enak dengan hal ini. ia merasa Yoshi akan membuat rencana yang lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Dan yang Tsuna bisa hanya bersiap menghadapi serangan itu jika ia bisa.

Saat berjalan tak sengaja Tsuna menabrak seorang pria yang bejalan berlawanan arah dengan nya. Pria dewasa mungkin sekitar 25 tahunan, mengunakan kemeja merah tua di lapisi jaket dari bahan jeans biru. Dan celana jeans hitam. Pria itu juga mengunakan topi menutupi rambut hitamnya. "maaf..maaf saya tak melihat" pinta Tsuna sambil membungkukkan bandannya.

Pria itu tersenyum "Oh tak apa mungkin aku juga tak melihat" ujar sang pria yang ditabrak Tsuna.

"Baiklah.. maaf sekali lagi" setelah membukukkan badan pada pria itu ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Tsuna tak menyadari seringai yang terpasang di wajah Pria itu.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Semua telah siap, Yoshi tak menyangka kalau hal ini harus disiapkan hampir seminggu. 'hahaha.. jika ini berhasil minimal Tsuna akan babak belur dan maksimal Tsuna akan diusir dari rumah' batin Yoshi.

"Moshi-moshi" Yoshi menelpon seseorang dengan smartphone hitamnya.

"…"

"Apa semua siap?"

"…"

"Hemm oke… pokoknya harus sempurna"

"…"

"Aku juga tak ingin terjadi kesalahan Oke.. ingat itu"

"…"

"dan jangan sampai ada yang tau aku yang merencanakan hal ini"

"…"

"Baiklah.. senang berbisnis denganmu"

Yoshi menutup telephonnya. "hahah ini akan seru"

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Hari ini Tsuna benar-benar dikerjai habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya-ah bukan teman-temannya. Dari wabakinya yang dibuang ke kubangan-mengingat kemaren hujan- buku-bukunya yang disobek dan dicoret-coret, bangkunya pun di coret-coret oleh mereka. Sampai baju olah raganya sobek sana sini, jadi ia tadi tak bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga.

Ia selalu bertanya tak adakan seseorang yang peduli padanya, dan mau menjadi temannya. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang pernah peduli lagi padanya. Sungguh menyedihkannya dirinya.

Saat Tsuna berjalan tak sadar ada sebuah mobil berhenti didekatnya. Saat menengok kea rah mobil itu, yang Tsuna rasakan hanya aroma obat bius dan matanya gelap. Lalu Tsuna di bawa oleh orang-orang yang ada dalam mobil itu

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Yoshi melihat tubuh Tsuna yang di bawa masuk kedalam mension. Yoshi sekarang ada di mension orang yang berbisnis dengannya. "Teru-san, sepertinya kakakku sudah datang"

"hemm ya… uangnya akan ku berikan besok" jelas seorang pria berusia 40an. Pria itu berambut coklat madu, matanya hitam kulitnya putih. Teru Eiichi adalah seorang duda kaya tampan, ia seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal. Istrinya sedah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan dua anaknya semua tinggal di luar kota. Yang satu menetap dirumah suaminya. Dan yang satu tengah kuliah di Kyoto.

Jadi kalian bisa tahukan apa yang Yoshi lakukan? Ya.. Yoshi telah menjual Tsuna menjadi budak sex duda kesepian itu. menurut perjanjian Tsuna akan melayani Teru apapun yang diminta oleh Teru. Ia sudah membeli Tsuna dengan harga 100.000.000 juta yen. Jadi sekarang Tsuna telah menjadi Pelayan Teru. Tsuna masih bisa pulang kerumahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa kabur darinya.

"Baiklah Teru-san aku pamit dahulu dan bersenang-senanglah"

**. **

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

Yoshi telah ada dirumah sekarang ia berbaring dengan senyum jahat diwajahnya. "Haha.. cara ini bisa membuat semakin Dame-Tsuna menderita, dan berdoa saja ayah dan ibu tak pernah mengtahuinya. Mungkin Tsuna benar-benar akan ditendang dari rumah… hahaha… akan menyenangkan melihat Tsuna yang perlahan-lahan jatuh dalam penderitaannya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**(Lemon buat yang gak baca skip ja sampai akhir..xixi..)**

Tsuna terbangun disebuah kamar mewah. Ia diatas ranjang berukuran king yang berbalur bed line putih, semua yang ada disini putih. Dari dinding, meja, lantai, almari, tirainya pun juga putih. "dimana aku" gumam Tsuna sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, sepertinya efek obat bius masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Tsuna mendudukkan dirinya,ia mulai takut saat ia tahu ia di bawa oleh orang asing. Apakah ia diculik? Ia tak tahu. Ia mencoba turun dari ranjang dan mencoba lari, tapi apa yang di lihat membuatnya terperangah. Ia telanjang sekarang, dan ada rantai yang membelenggu kaki kirinya. Ia tak bisa pergi dari sana. Tsuna mencoba menarik-narik rantai itu, tapi kunci yang terdapat di gembok rantai itu terlalu sulit untuk dibuka.

Saat Tsuna masih terlalu asik mencoba menbuka rantai yang mengikat kaki kirinya. Pintu putih yang tadi Tsuna lihat terbuka. Dan yang bisa Tsuna lakukan sekarang hanya meringkuk ketakutan, Tsuna bergeser mundur sampai punggungnya mencapai kepala ranjang, ia lalu memeluk lututnya. "Si-siapa kau?"

Pria 30an itu melangkah mendekati Tsuna dengan sebuah botol ditangannya. "Aku Teru.. aku mastermu mulai sekarang"

"m-ma-master? tapi" ujar Tsuna takut.

Teru sedah ada di dekat ranjang. Ia menaiki ranjang dan berhadapan dengan wajah Tsuna. "Ya..Tsuna…aku mastermu" ujar nya sambil membelai pipi Tsuna. Tsuna semakin takut dengan pria itu. "Dan kau pelayanku sekarang"

"TIDAK..A-AKU..AKU BUKAN PELAYANMU.." teriak Tsuna tak terima jika ia di jadikan pelayan. Ia saja tak mengenal pria didepannya ini. lalu tamparan bersinggah di pipi kanan Tsuna.

"Diam kau… aku sudah membelimu.. jadi kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku" ujar teru kasar.

'Membeliku? Ta-tapi..?'

Teru menarik kaki Tsuna membuat Tsuna terbaring di ranjang, lalau Teru menindi tubuh kecil itu. "A-apa y-yang ma-mau ka-u la-ku-kan?" Tanya Tsuna takut. Ia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang. Tsuna tahu apa yang akan Pria di atasnya lakukan, ia tahu orang yeng bernama Teru ini seorang pedo. Ia pintar ingat.

"aku akan membuatmu nikmat Tsuna-chan" jelas Teru lalu menjilat pipi Tsuna yang tadi di tamparnya. "kau tau Tsuna-chan.. kau sangat manis" lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pandangan Teru seperti seekor predator yang sudah menangkap mangsanya.

"To-to-lon-g jan-gan" pinta Tsuna. Ia menangis sekarang, ia takut. Ia masih 8 tahun, dan sekarang ada seorang pria yang akan mengambil keperjakaannya.

"Tenang saja Tsuna-chan aku akan mebuatmu nikmat… kau akan suka." Teru mencium Tsuna ganas, ia melimat bibir mungil Tsuna membuat bibir itu bengkak. Lidah Teru memaksa untuk masuk kedalam mulut Tsuna, tapi Tsuna tak mengizinkannya, Tsuna menutup bibirnya rapat. Tapi Teru adalah seorang yang berpengalaman. Teru mengigit bibir mungil itu, membuat belahan bibir itu terbuka, tak mau menyia-yiakan kesempatan Teru memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat milik boca manis itu.

"Ughh.." erangan Tsuna terdengar membuat Teru semakin bersemangat, siliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Dan mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Tsuna.

"kau sangat manis..pet" ujar Teru saat sudah melepas ciumanya, tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Tsuna.

"LEPAS.. LEPASKAN AKU.." teriak Tsuna. Ia mencoba mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ingin lepas dari apitan Teru. "ang.."

"Hemm.. tidak bisa pet..kau pelayanku sekarang.. hewan peliharaanku" bisik Teru di dekar telinga kirinya, membuat tsuna tanpa sadar mengerang pelan "dan bukankah kau mulai menyukainya" Tanya Teru sambil meremas junior Tsuna yang mungil.

"Aghhh.." desah Tsuna.. "TI-TIDAK LE-LEP-AS" teriak Tsuna. Teru kembali menampar Tsuna tapi sekarang di pipi kirinya.

"Diam kau slut.. kau akan menurutiku.. karena aku tuanmu sekarang" teru mengambil botol yang tadi di bawa dari meja nakas di samping ranjang. Meminumnya lalu membagi setengah yang ada di dalam mulutnya untuk Tsuna. Teru mencium Tsuna, tangannya meremas junior Tsuna sekali lagi. Membuat mulut Tsuna terbuka lalu Teru menciumnya ganas dan memasukkan cairan yang ia minum ke malut mungil itu. memaksa Tsuna menelannya.

"kau akan suka..my little pet" tanpa menunggu lama Tsuna merasa badannya mulai panas, ia tak tahu apa yang Teru masukkan ke mulutnya. Tapi itu membuatnya panas, ia ingin merasa menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ahh"

"Hemm.. sepertinya kau juga mulai panas Pet..?" Teru kembali menjelajahi tubuh Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna mendesah karena itu.

Bibir Teru kembali melumat bibir Tsuna.. Tsuna yang sekarang 100% telah terangsang membuka mulutnya dengan rela. Bahkan kedua pahanya pun ikut ia buka saat merasakan tangan Teru mulai mendekati juniornya.

Teru menjelajahi rongan hangat Tsuna dan tangannya pun ikut mengocok junior Tsuna yang sekarang sudah mengeras. "Aghh..eghh" desah Tsuna saat bibir pria di atasnya sudah menjauh dari wajahnya.

"kau suka pet..?"

"y-ya..Aghh" Teru masih mengocok junior Tsuna dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka resleting celananya dan kancing kancing bajunya mengespos dadanya yang lumayan bidang untuk orang seusianya.

"Agh,,ah..ug…" desah Tsuna semakin keras saat ia juniorny berkedut ingin cum. Tapi Teru langsung melepaskan tangannya. Membuat Tsuna tak bisa cum dan merengek tak senang.

"memohonlah pet" kata Teru dengan seringai diwajahnya. Tangannya membelai pipi Tsuna. "dan panggil aku Master..My Little Pet.."

"Master.." panggil Tsuna lirih "Mas-ter aku ingin"

"kau ingin apa Pet?" goda Teru, bibirnya mencium kecil leher dan bahu Tsuna.

"Pet ingin Master mengocok junior Pet seperti tadi.." mohon Tsuna. Sepertinya obat perangsang yang diminumkan Teru sangat kuat, hingga membuat Tsuna benar-benar terangsang berat.

"Bailkah My Little Pet" Teru mengocok kembali junior Tsuna. Tsuna mendesah gembira dengan hal itu. lalu Teru kembali melepas tangannya dari junior mungil milit Petnya. Tsuna merengek dan Teru tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang Pet kau akan suka ini"

Teru lalu melahap junior mungil itu menjilatinya dan menghisap kepala junior kecil itu. Teru juga sedikit mengigiti junior itu "AGHh..Uhh Mas-te-r.." lalu kemudian Junior kecil itupun mengeluarkan air mani meski tak banyak. Dan Teru menelannya dengan senang hati.

"Pet..kau manis.." Ujar Teru. Dan Tsuna yang masih bernafas berat karena h orgasem itu sekarang mulai membuka matanya. "tapi kita belum selesai Pet.."

Tsuna sedikit terkejut saat tubuhnya diangkat dan diarahkan di depan selangkangan milik sang master. "M-Ma-ster.." Tsuna dapat melihat Junior besar milik Teru telah tegak dan sangat keras celana dan bajunya pun sudah di buang entah kemana Teru sekarang sama telanjangnya dengan Tsuna.

"Hisap Pet.." perintah Teru. Lalu Tsuna pun mulai menghisab junior besar itu, meski tak bisa masuk sepenuhnya hanya setengah saja yang bisa masuk. Tsuna meniru apa yang Masternya lakukan padanya tadi, menghisap, mengigit kecil dan menjilat. Teru mengelus rambut Tsuna "Bagus..Bagus.. Pet..Egghh… ya seperti itu.." ujar Teru senang. "gunakan agh.. kedu-a tangan mu unt-uk ugg.. mengocok yang tak bis-sa k-au lahap Pet.."

Tsuna menurutinya . ia benar-benar sudah terangsang oleh obat perangsang yang Teru berikan. Ia tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan tubuhnya hanya melakukan apa yang teru perintahkan saja. sebelum Teru cum. Teru sudah menarik juniornya yang dihisap oleh Tsuna. Tsuna menrengak kembali, sepertinya Tsuna mulai menyukai rasa yang dia dapat dari apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Ma-s-ter.."

"berbaliklah pet.. lalu menungging dihadapanku" Tsuna melakukannya ia membelakangi sang Master lalu tapi kepalanya berbalik sedikit hingga bisa melihat sang master. Teru mengambil lube dari dalam laci nakas. Ia mengolesi jarinya dengan lube itu. dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Tsuna.

"Agh.. Ma-st-er..sa-kit.." Tsuna merasa sedikit tak nyama dengan jari yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tenang My Little Pet.." Teru memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan perlahan, merasa sedikit longar Teru kembali memasukkan jari keduanya.

"AGH..S-aki-t" erang Tsuna kesakitan. Teru masih mengerakkan tangannya maju mundur lalu mengunting, merengangkan otot hole Tsuna agar nanti bisa ia masuki. Semakin dalam Teru menyodok Hole Tsuna.

"Ahhh" desah Tsuna nikmat. Sepertinya Teru sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Pet kecilnya itu. Seringai tertanam di wajah Teru.

"Kau..Suka Pet..?" Teru menyodok prostatnya berkali-kali. Membuat Tsuna mendesah nikmat. Di tengah desahan Tsuna, Teru kembali menambahkan jarinya. Tapi Tsuna tak lagi merasa kesakitan. Mungkin rasa sakitnya sudah teralihkan dengan rasa nikmat yang ia terima.

Teru sudah tak sabar sekarang lalu ia menarik jari-jari itu dari lubang Tsuna. Tsuna merengek kecewa. "tenanglah My Little Pet..kau akan mendapat yang lebih nikmat" lalu Teru secara kasar langsung memasukkan juniornya yang dua kali lebih besar dari tida jarinya.

"AGH..SAKIT.." Tapi Teru tak perduli dengan jeritan kesakitan Tsuna ia mulai mengerakkan Juniornya. Itu nikmat menurut Teru. Tapi tidak untuk Tsuna. Itu sakit.

"Agh,..Sa-k-it"

Tapi tak lama kesakitan itu hilang saat Teru kembali menghantam Prostatnya. "AHH..Ah..ughh.. ah..ah.." desahan menggalun memenuhi ruangan itu. mata Tsuna tertutup menikmati rasa nikmat yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Pet..buka matamu.." perintah Teru. Da Tsuna pun membuka matanya. Masih dengan desahan yang keliar dari mulutnya. "Kau indah Pet.."

Tak lama Tsuna pun kembali cum untuk keduakalinya. "AHHHHH…." Teru pun menyusul setelah 4 sodokan lagi.

"AHHH…"

Dan Tsuna pun tertidur setelah itu. Teru melepas juniornya. "Pet..Yang manis.. hahaha.. tak sia-sia aku membelimu"

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**TBC..?**

**Author Note :**

**Oke ini dia chapter satunya**

**Gimana?**

**Jelek ya**

**Apa lagi lemonnya…**

**Entah napa Yuki bener-bener pingin bikin Lemon**

**So… ini dia gak asem ya…**

**Maklum ni lemon pertama yuki**

**Dan buat Typo(s0 harap maklum ya ni cerita gak bisa di edit**

**Cz ada mata di belakangku… hahaha….**

**Ditambah kuota yuki mau habis.. jadi.. mau gak mau aku harus update..T.T**

**Buat semua pembaca…**

**Yuki harap kalian Review…**

**Oke..^.~… Yuki Tunggu…**

**Balas Review yuk:**

**LalaNur Aprilia :** maaf ya **LalaNur**-**san **yuki malah bikin **LalaNur-san** pusing ma sterrssss.. ditambah typo(s) juga masih banyak… hahh…. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Yuki tunggu reviewnya lagi…^^

**Urara :** Makasih reviewnya **Urara-san**.. ni udah update..

Moga suka… review lagi ya..^^

**Hikari Vongola** : Buat Hikari Vongola-san ni udah lanjut… dan yuki masih tega nyiksa orang#palkkk

Hahaha… terima kasih reviewnya.. Review lagi ya..

**Yuki Amano : **Kyaaa.. nama kita sama… jadi Yuki panggil Yuki Amano-san itu Amano-san aja ya..kalau boleh…

Dan Seratus buat Amano-san ni Fic Dark!Tsuna…

Yuki suka Dark!Tsuna..#smirk…

** .79 :** Buat Meilina-san makasih reviewnya.. dan maaf yang nulis Fic EXO itu bukan Yuki.. Tapi Shee…

Di Pen name ni ada tiga orang soalnya..

Dan aku yang tertua#abaikan yang terakhir

Buat Tsuna jadi Mavioso…lihat aja nanti…

Ntar yuki moodnya gimana#digorok…

Ni udah lanjut.. Review lagi ya…

**Guest :** Ni udah lanjut…^^ makasih Reviewnya..

Oke.. ni dia moga gak ngecewain ya..

Review ne…#kedip-kedip

**Oke ini dia moga gak ngecewain ya.. Review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

"ONE MISTAKE"

-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present =-

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang..

Rate : M

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk..

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Romance(bakal lama)/Family

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,

Summary : Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Kalian gila, kalian jahat, kalian tak punya perasaan. Kalian.. intukah yang namanya keluarga? Tidak kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi akan datang lagi pada kalian. Aku akan membalas semuanya, semua yang kalian lakukan padaku. **Tak sadarkah kalian? Kalian telah melahirkan seorang monster.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read…oke..^^**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Yoshi terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dering dari ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"…"

"Kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi Shiji.." geram Yoshi marah.

"…"

"Ah.. benarkah? Uangnya sudah padamu?" seringai Yoshi melebar saat mendengar ucapan Shiji di telfon.

"…"

"Oke.. aku akan menemuimu nanti sepulang sekolah.."

"…"

"Bye.." Yoshi memutup telfonnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

Tsuna terbangun, ia memandang sekitarnya. 'kamar ini' ia ingat apa yang terjadi. Lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Tsuna meringis sakit, saat tubuh bawahnya ia paksa duduk. "Ugh.."

"Kau sudah bangun Pet.." tanya suara yang berasar dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Tsuna memeluk lututnya takut. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia hanya terisak.. ia takut.. Teru berjalan mendekati tubuh Tsuna.. lalu menampar wajah Tsuna yang terisak hingga ia berbaring lagi di ranjang. "Diam kau.. kau adalah pelayanku.. hewan peliharaanku.. aku yang menentukan kapan kau menangis.. dan kapan kau merintih.. bahkan aku yang menentukan kapan kau mati" desis Teru marah.

"A-a-ku.. Maaf.." gumam Tsuna lirih, ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya lagi dengan susah payah.

Teru mencekik Tsuna yang sudah duduk menyudutkannya di kepala ranjang. "Dan Pet.. kau harus memangilku Master.. dan melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan.. jika kau bisa menjadi Pet yang baik.. aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu.."

"Ba-bai-k Mas-ste-rr.."

"Pet..Pintar.." Teru tersenyum memandang tubuh kecil yang tak berdaya itu. "Dan bersiaplah Pet.. bukankah kau ada sekolah hari ini? atau kau ingin disini saja dan menghisap Penisku?"

"S-ssa-ya ingi-n se-kola-h.. Mas-ter.."

"Hemm.. Baiklah..Pet.. Supir akan mengantarmu nanti.." Tsuna sekarang hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

Tsuna turun dari mobil Ferari Merah yang mengantarnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pak Yamashita-Supir yang tadi mengantarnya. Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya.. ia tak terlambat hari ini.. sungguh sebuah rekor..

Teman-temannya-ah maksudku para murid lainnya penasaran..mengapa..Dame-Tsuna berangkat tak terlambat.. dan Mobil siapa yang mengantar Tsuna.. mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan itu, menebak-nebak apa kemungkinan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mereka.

Semua masih seperti biasa manganggunya.. mencemoohnya.. dan dia pun hanya diam menerima hal itu.

Hari ini tak banyak yang terjadi di sekolah. Masih dengan cemoohan dan hinaan yang Tsuna dapat dari murid-murid lainnya. Yoshi pun tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Disekolah Tsuna masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang tua itu padanya tadi pagi.

**Flashback**

"Hemm baiklah.. kemarilah pet…" pinta Teru yang sekarang duduk disofa single yang ada didekat ranjang. Tsuna yang takut pun mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Teru. "Duduklah.." ucap Teru sambil menepuk pahanya. Tsuna pun menurutinya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang itu sekarang telah ada dipangkuan sang Master. Dan Masternya hanya mengenakan celana piyama berwarna hijau.

Teru mengelus kepala Tsuna lembut. Lalu turun menuju dahi, mata, hidung dan terakhir bibir Tsuna. "Mas-te-r.."

"Pet.. Kau manis" Teru menjilat bibir Tsuna seduktif. Tsuna hanya mengerang pelan.

"Mas-ter.. bo-bole-h kah saya berta-nya..se-su-atu?" tanya Tsuna ragu. Ia sangat takut pada Teru.

"Hemm.. aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" bisik Teru pelan didekat telinga Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna merinding. "Tapi ada syaratnya" Teru lalu menjilat telinga Tsuna. Tsuna menutup mata dan mengigit bibirnya menahan erangan.

"A-ap-a i-tu.. Masterr..?"

"Kau harus mandi bersamaku pagi ini…" desis Teru. Tubuh Tsuna menegang. Tapi ia hanya menganguk mengiyakan. Hanya Teru yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sekarang. "Pet pintar.." Teru lalu mencium bibir mungil Tsuna ganas. Dan Tsuna hanya bisa mengerang. Ciuman pun berakhir setelah lima menit. Pandangan Tsuna sayu, Teru yang melihat itu hanya menyerigai. "Pet.. kalungkan tanganmu ke leherku dan kakimu ke pinggangku" titah Teru dan Tsuna hanya diam menuruti perintah Teru. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu.

**LIME.. BUKAN LEMON KOK.. TENANG AJA.. BAGI YANG GAK MAU BACA.. **

**SKIP AJA YA.. BENTAR DOANG KOK ^^.**

Mereka telah tiba di bakmandi. Tsuna diturunkan disana. Tubuh mungil Tsuna Teru rebahkan dalam bak mandi yang hanya terisi setengah. Lalu Teru pun kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu setelah melepas celana piamanya yang membuat Tsuna dapat melihat jelas penis Teru yang mulai menegang. "Master.." Tsuna mulai ketakutan sekarang.

"Tenang Pet.. aku tak akan memasukimu sekarang.. aku hanya meminta kau memuaskanku dengan mulutmu.." Teru lalu mencium ganas Tsuna. Lidahnya ia masukkan kedalam mulut Tsuna yang mungil. Lidah Teru memaksa lidah Tsuna bertarung didalam mulut Tsuna. Tsuna sadar bahwa ini lebih baik dari pada ia melawan. Jika ia melawan bisa-bisa ia akan tertahan seharian di kamar dengan panis Teru yang menghujam lubangnya tanpa mengenal waktu.

Tsuna akan mencari cara agar ia terbebas dari ini semua. Tapi ia harus mencari tahu semuanya dahulu. Ia tak bisa berbuat nekat yang hanya akan membuatnya tak selamat dari orang tua berengsek macam Teru.

Kedua kaki Teru mengangkangi Tsuna mereka masih berciuman panas. Lalu tangan kanan Teru mengunci kedua tanagn Tsuna di atas Tsuna. Lalu tangan kiri Teru mengangkat kaki kanan Tsuna.

"Ehgg… emnnn.. uhmmm…"

Setelah puas bercumbu panas dengan Pet manisnya. Teru lalu melepas ciuman mereka. Lalu teru mendudukkan tubuhnya di ujung Bak mandi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Tsuna tergeletak, masih terengah karena ciuman Teru. "Pet.. kemari dan hisap penisku"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lalu merangkak mendekati penis Teru yang sudah berdiri menantaing ingin dihisap. Bibir mungil itupun menghisap Penis itu dengan bantuan kedua tangan Tsuna yang mengocok sisa penis yang tak dapat masuk kemulutnya. Tsuna masih ingat apa yang diajarkan Teru padanya kemarin malam. Meski ia didalam pengaruh obat perangsang. Tapi entah kenapa ia mengingat semua itu. tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri kemarin malam.

"AHg.. Pintar.." tangan Teru mengelus surai coklat Tsuna. Tsuna masih menghisap penis Teru. "Yah.. Seperti itu.. Pet..." dasisan bahagia mengalun dari mulut Teru. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian penis Teru pun berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cumnya. Tsuna akan melepas penis Teru dari mulutnya, tapi ditahan olet Teru. "Telan itu Pet.."

"Ughh…" Tsuna pun menelan Cum yang dikeluarkan Teru dalam mulutnya. Lalu melepas penis Teru dari mulutnya.

**LIME END**

Teru kembali mengelus surai Tsuna lembut. "pet.. duduk lah kemari..' tiah Teru lagi. Sambil menepuk tempat kosong yang ada diantara pahanya yang terbuka. Tsuna pun menurut. Ia mendudukan diri didepan Teru. "Katakan Pet.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ano.. Mas-ter.. Si-sia-pa yang men-jualku?" tanya Tsuna memasang tampang memelas. Teru tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Tsuna.

"Yang menjualmu?" tanya Teru. Tsuna mengangguk wajahnya menunduk dalam. "yang menjualmu padaku adalah Yoshi.." desis Teru didekat telinga Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya memandang Teru tak percaya. "Yo-Yoshi..?" air mata pun mengalir dari matanya. Isakan mengalin lirih dari bibirnya.

Teru yang melihat itu hanya kasihan. "Diam.." Titah Teru, Tsuna pun berusaha menghentikan isaknya. "Pet.. Terimalah kenyataan. Adikmu lah yang menjualmu padaku." Lajut Teru. "Jadi diamlah.. jika kau menjadi pelayan yang baik.." Tsuna merinding saat Teru kembali menjilat lehernya.

"Ughh…"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau"

Tsuna memandang tak percaya. "Ma-s-ter…"

"Aku akan memberimu apapun.. jika kau bersikap baik dan melayaniku setiap kuingin" lanjut Teru. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dalam diam. "Baiklah.. kau akan sekolah sebentar lagi.." Teru keluar dari bak mandi berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. "Pet.. bersihkan tubuhmu.. pelayan akan menyiapkan seragam sekolahmu . dan Yamashita akan mengantarmu kesekolah nanti."

Tsuna hanya diam. Lalu Teru berbalik saat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi. "nanti pulanglah kerumahmu pet.. selama satu minggu aku akan pergi keluar negeri." Kata Teru. "Tinggallah disana.. hingga aku akan menjemputmu Pet.. dan jangan berharap kau akan bisa kabur dariku." Teru pun pergi dari sana.

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

Tsuna telah berjalan pulang sedari tadi. Sedangkan Yoshi, ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahnya. Seperti janjinya, Yoshi akan menemui Shiji. Orang yang membantunya dalam menjual sang kak. Dan mungkin ia akan melanjutkan kerencana selanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Yoshi pun sampai kerumah minimalis bercat putih. Yoshi langsung masuk kedalam tanpa permisi. "Shiji.." Panggil Yoshi.

"Ah Yoshi.. kau sudah datang." Sesosok pria berusia 25 tahun. Tinggi putih. Bersurau Hitam sebahu. Iris matanya gelap. Dan senyum mengerikan diwajahnya. Dia berjalan menuju Yoshi yang sudah duduk di sofa merah yang ada di ruangan itu. ditangannya ada dua gelas jus melon.

"Shiji.. bagaimana uangnya" tanya Yoshi.

"Ah.. Yoshi santailah sedikit." Ucap Shiji sambil meletakkan gelas dimeja lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Yoshi. "Ah.. Jus Melon.. aku hanya punya itu dilemari esku.." tawa Shiji pelan.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat dimana uangnya Shiji" ucap Yoshi dingin.

"Ah.. tenang saja uangnya aman.. tapi kau jahat sekali Yoshi.. menjual kakakmu sendiri.." goda Shiji.

"Hehhh.. tapi kau juga sukakan dengan uangnya.. menurut kesepakatan kau hanya mendapat 30 persen dari uang yang diberikan Teru-san." Kata Yoshi..

"Iya.. iya.. aku Cuma tiga puluh persen." Shiji tersenyum. "Kasihan sekali anak seimut Tsuna dijadikan budak sex oleh pedopil seperti Teru."

"…"

"Ah.. padahal kemarin sebelum kau menjual kakakmu. Aku juga ingin mencicipi tubuh manisnya itu."

"kau juga pedo Shiji.."

"Hahaha… mungkin.. tapi aku tak mau dengan anak sepertimu. Terlalu kasar" jelas Shiji enteng. "Tidak seperti Tsuna yang sangat lemah"

"Aku juga tak sudi" ucap Yoshi kasar.

"hahaha.. baiklah.. tunggulah disini.. aku akan mengambil kopernya" Shiji pun masuk kedalam kamarnya mengambil koper yang berisi uang dari Teru. Yoshi menunggu dengan sabar di sofa, lalu sesaat kemudian Shiji kembali membawa dua buah koper bersamanya. "Ini dia.." Shiji meletakkan dua koper itu siatas meja. Lalu membukanya dihadapan Yoshi.

Yoshi memasang seringainya. "hemm… aku akan membawa 1 juta saja... Ah buatkan aku rekening dan kartu Atm. Lalu sisa uangku. Tolong kau masukkan ke rekeningku." Pinta Yoshi.

"Ah.. baiklah-baiklah.. aku akan buatkan dan kirim kartu Atm serta buku tabungannya nanti. Tenang… percayalah padaku"

"Hn.. aku akan pulang.. sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa… hahh dasar.."

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

Selama empat hari Hidup Tsuna masih berjalan seperti biasa. Hingga dua hari sebelum kembalinya Teru ke Namimori. Sebuah berita tersebar di sekolah.

"hahaha.. tenyata dia bukan hanya Dame.. tapi dia juga pelacur"

"Dasar.. Pelacur"

"Pergi saja kau dari sekolah ini"

"Ini bukan sekolah untuk pelacur sepertimu"

Tsuna pun dihajar habis habisan olet siswa-siswa yang ada disana. Tubuhnya penuh luka sekarang. darah mengalir dari bibir dan hidungnya. Bajunya pun penuh noda darah.

"Dasar PELACUR.."

"hei ayo kita pergi saja.. biarkan saja pelacur ini. mana mungkin ada yang mau menolongnya"

Siswa siswa yang menghajar Tsuna pun pergi dari halaman belakang tempat Tsuna dihajar.

"HAHAHA… Dasar pelacur" ucap anak yang ada di depannya.

"Yoshi…"

"Kau tau.. apa yang akan Ayah dan Ibu lakukan ketika tahu kau menjadi pelacur."

"A-AKu Bukan Pelacur"

"Ya.. Bukan Pelacur.. Tapi budak Sex seseorang. Itu sama saja…" kata Yoshi.. Tsuna hanya tertunduk. Yoshi berbalik "Ah.. dan guru-guru sudah mengetahui pekerjaanmu itu. Dame.. dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ayah dan ibu tahu..aku tak sabar menunggunya" lalu ia pergi dari sana dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'aku sudah seperti pelacur.. ah.. aku memang sudah menjadi pelacur saat orang tua itu mengambil semua dariku.." batin Tsuna.

Tsuna tertunduk dalam diam. "Yoshi.. kau..cukup.. kau lah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. kau membuatku menjadi pelacur seseorang. Kau yang menjualku" ucap Tsuna lirih, tak ada yang mendengarnya. Tsuna berdiri dengan sisa tenagannya memandang kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini Yoshi… dan lihatlah Yoshi.. aku akan membalasmu.. berkali-kali lipat. Aku akan membalas kalian semua" lanjut Tsuna dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya. Lalu dia pun berjalan tertatih kembali kekelasnya.

Saat dikelas tak ada guru yang mengajar. Sepertinya mereka melakukan rapat hari itu. membuat murid-murid hanya bergurau dikelas.

Tsuna memasuki kelasnya dengan tertatih. "Ngapain kau Pelacur.."

"Pergi kau.."

Tsuna tak menjawab ucapan anak-anak itu. ia hanya bertampang datar lalu mengambil tas dan keluar dari ruang kelas itu dengan tertatih. Tapi sebelum berjalan lebih lanjut seseorang guru menghadangnya. "Sawada-san.. ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang"

Tsuna menurutinya. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama. Hingga sampai ke dalam ruang Kepala sekolah. Tak hanya kepala sekolah dan wali kelas yang ada disana. Ibu juga ayahnya ada disana.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.. apa ini benar.." tanya sang kepala sekolah menunjukkan foto Tsuna yang tengah tidur telanjang di pelukan Teru. Sepertinya bukan Teru yang mengambil foto itu. karena Teru pun tertidur meski wajahnya tak terlihat karena wajah Teru yang berada di antara leher Tsuna. Tsuna hanya diam melihat Foto itu dengan tampang datarnya. "jawab Sawada-san.."

"Ya.. itu aku.."

"APA… KAU…" ayahnya terteriak. Kilat marah berada dimatanya. "Bisa-bisanya kau mempermalukan keluarga kita. Kau.." Iemitsu mengeram marah

Sedangkan sang ibu hanya memandang benci pada Tsuna.

"Kami pihak sekolah memutuskan mengeluarkan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari Namimori Elementari School"

Tsuna hanya diam. "Kau ikut ayah sekarang" titah sang ayah lalu menarik Tsuna keluar dari sana.

Sang ibu kembali menghadap sang kepala sekolah setelah ia melihat suaminya menarik Tsuna. "Maafkan suami saya yang membuat gaduh disini. Kami akan menangani Tsuna.. Maafkan Tsuna.." ujar Nana sopan.

"baiklah.. tak apa nyonya Sawada.. sayang sekali Tsuna adalah siswa yang cerdas. Nilainya selalu menjadi yang terbaik dari teman-temannya. Tapi perbuatannya sangat memalukan padahal ia masih berumur delapan."

"Saya juga tak menyangka.. padahal kami memberi perhatian sama rata pada mereka. Kebutuhan pun terpenuhi, tak ada pilih kasih. Saya malu mempunyai anak seperti dia. Saya permisi Pak kepala"

"Ah ya shilahkan.."

Nana pun keluar dari ruang itu lalu berjalan menuju tempat sang suami yang mengeret Tsuna ke tempat parkir.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

" Masuk" bentak sang ayah pada Tsuna. Mereka sekarang berada di tempat parker. Tsuna pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ayah.." panggil Yoshi mendekat kearah sang ayah. "Ada apa Ayah.." tanya Yoshi dengan nada manis.

"Kau juga masuklah kedalam. Kita pulang sekarang." ucap Iemitsu. Mengelus lembut surai sang putra.

"Baik yah.."

Yoshi pun masuk. Seringai terpasang diwajahnya. Saat melihat Tsuna yang tertunduk. Lalu Iemitsu dan Nana pun masuk kedalam. Keheningan tercipta dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Saat sudah sampai Iemitsu membuka pintunya lalu membuka pintu di samping Tsuna dan menarik Tsuna masuk kedalam rumah. Nana dan Yoshi mengikuti mereka dengan tenang.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan hah… kau sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita. Kau tahu itu Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna hanya diam tertunduk diam.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri. Kami menghidupimu. Dan mengajarimu untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga. Dan kau malah menjadi seorang pelacur." Ucap ibunya marah. Yoshi hanya melihat Tsuna dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau.. kau memang pembuat masalah.. dasar anak sialan.. kau tak pantas menyandang nama Sawada." Lanjut sang ibu.

"Kau… kami sudah lelah dengan semua perbuatanmu. Kami malu memiliki anak sepertimu. Jadi pergi kau dari sini.. Aku mencoret namamu dari daftar keluarga dan penerima warisan." Ujar sang ayah tegas "kami tak perduli lagi dengan hidupmu setelah ini. pergi kau dari rumah kami.. PERGI" Iemitsu mengusir sang sulung dari rumahnya. "Dan ambil semua barang-barangmu lalu pergi dari sini" Tsuna tak berucap apa-apa. Masih dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Mengemasi barang-barang yang penting untuknya. Saat melihat foto keluarga mereka, ia mengerutkan bibirnya. Dimatanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk terlihat dendam menyelimuti mata itu. "Aku berjanji akan membalas kalian semua" gumam Tsuna Lirih.

Yoshi menyeringai saat melihat Tsuna yang berjalan keluar dengan rangsel tertatih-tatih. Lukanya tak sempat ia obati. Tsunayoshi telah pergi dari rumah ini. itulah yang diharapkan Yoshi. Tak ada Tsuna lagi dirumah ini. Yoshi melihat kepergian Tsuna dengan bahagia. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Yoshi.

'Aku akan membalas kalian..' batin Tsuna.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

**TBC**

**-= Author Note =-**

**Hai Minna-san…**

**Ini dia chapter 2…**

**Akhirnya Yuki bisa selesaiin ni chapter…**

**Maklum.. lagi repot mudik…**

**Hahaha…**

**Dan gimana nih..?**

**Gimana gimana..?**

**Yang pasti Typo kayaknya emang gak bisa dihindari.**

**Kufufufu…**

**Dan Yuki ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca ni fic.. dan makasih banget buat yang udah sempat ngereview ni fic…**

**Oke..**

**Sekarang bales Review yuk…^^**

**Yuki Amano : Oke.. Amanocchi… ya aq bukan suka lagi.. tapi cinta ma yang dark dark.. Nufufufu… ah tidak.. aku gak suka googling BDSM kok.. tapi suka baca fic yang BDSM *sama aja* #dibunuh. Yuki suka Gore.. emang bener-bener suka liat adegan berdarah… #sadis mode# Tenang aja bener-bener Dark kok. #smirk#**

**DeLoAniMan U-Know : DeLoAniMan-San…Ah.. makasih pujiannya.. Yuki jadi malu deh #salting# dan nih udah update.. tapi maaf gak bisa asap.. maklum Yuki orang sibuk #jeduakk..**

**Hikari Vongola : Hikari-san.. Benarkah.. sebenernya mau buat BDSM.. tp masih belum sempat.. nanti aja kapan-kapan.. kufufufu.. dan yang ditabrak Tsuna itu.. bukan.. Bukan Reborn.. Reborn mah nanti munculnya bukan sekarang.. #smirk**

** .79 : Meilina-shi.. iya.. ni buat 3 orang.. biar ada yg pos kalau salah satu kagak bisa pos.. Nufufufu.. Yoshi.. emang ngeselin.. baru tahu.. niatnya sih yuki mau bunuh dia sekarang. tapi ntar yang jadi anatagonisnya siapa.. jadi urungin niat.. *padahal dah siap katana ma neginata* Oke doain.. biar Yuki bisa lanjutin ni Fic ya.. cz bentar lagi di Duta bakal sibuk…**

**Kn Fujoshi : Kn-san.. Iya tu maklum banyak typos.. cz pas lagi buatnya dibelakangku ada orang jadinya,, nulis lemonnya patas.. gak sempat ngedit soalnya buru-buru update.. gara-gara kuota yang meripit.. kufufufu.. Ah Yoshi jangan dibantai dong.. ntar yang jadi jahat siapa.. ntar Yoshi kalau mati,, Yuki jadi harus kesting cari antagonis baru.. kan repot #jeduakkk.. Dan sayang.. Cowok yang ditabrak tu bukan Reborn.. Maaf ya.. Reborn bakal muncul dengan lebih sadis lagi.. #Smirk.. Oke.. Doain biar Yuki bisa sempet lanjutin ni fic…**

**LalaNur Aprilia : LalaNur-San Ah tak masalah.. Yuki juga kadang bosen baca lemon #dezingg #duarr tapi ni chapter Cuma Lime doing kok.. tenang aja.. Kufufufu… Galau.. Wah.. Sama Yuki juga banyak tugas.. Ni udah update…**

**NtheYaoiLoverz : NtheYaoiLoverz-San Eh kata siapa Tsuna punya kamu.. Tsuna itu punya aku #duakkk #dibunuh Tsuna-Lover.. Eittt.. Jangan Bunuh Yoshi na Teru dong ntar Yuki yang repot buat kesting cari antagonis baru.. #buakkk Dan berita Buruknya Sentuhannya nanti mungkin akan semakin menjadi. #smirk..**

**Ah.. Akhirnya udah beres chapter 2nya..**

**Oke.. Buat semuanya yang baca..**

**Please…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
